Collared
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Stiles and Jackson find out something very interesting about Derek and decide to act on it. They never would have thought that Derek was a collared submissive with a Dom that treats him good, or so they thought. What will happen when bruises begin to form on Derek and he begins to close in on himself, not trusting anybody, not even his own pack?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Warning: BDSM.

"Remind me why I'm here again, Jackson?", asked Stiles as he looked over at the taller teen. "Because I needed somebody to come with me and Scott is busy. Derek canceled training today and I wanted to figure out why. I tracked his scent here.", explained Jackson as he all but hauled the smaller of the pair to the front doors of The Eagle. "Good God, are you sure his scent led here?", asked Stiles as he looked around, taking in the fact that only guys were walking into the club. There were no girls in sight of the club. "Positive.", replied Jackson as he looked over at the smaller teen with eyes that were curious and confused. "ID's.", said the man at the door with a gruff and deep voice, he was dressed like a biker cop. Both teens took out their fake ID's and showed them to the man who nodded in approval before stepping to the side to give them access to the club. They walked in and were greeted by loud music with a base that made their hearts change beat. Their jaws practically hit the floor when they looked around the club.

There were men in leather chaps and harnesses, full leather suits, biker cop uniforms, while others were subtle with their looks. Some were dressed in only leather pants and a harness with others in white shirts and vests with the sleeves rolled up, some guys were holding leashes that were attached to collared guys on the floor. The walls of the club were lined with punishment toys and toys used for playing, while the back wall was lined with flogging poles. "There he is.", said Jackson as he pointed out his Alpha near one of the far walls. "Where?", asked Stiles as he looked around through the crowd. "There, dude. Look towards the floor.", said Jackson as he grabbed hold of the boy's head and turned it in the direction of where the older guy was. Stiles jaw hit the floor again when he saw what position the older guy was in. Derek was on his hands and knees on the floor, wearing black leather pants that were previously shined, a black leather harness on his chest, and a black velvet collar around his neck. A leash was attached to the collar and it was being held by a man who looked to be a year or two older than the guy in question.

"Your Alpha is a submissive, dude.", said Stiles as he grinned over at the taller teen. "A what?", asked Jackson in confusion as he looked down at the smaller teen with confusion clear in his eyes. "A submissive, dude. The bottom in a relationship, the receiving or obedient role.", explained Stiles as he looked up at Jackson. "This could be fun now that we finally have something on Derek.", explained Jackson as he watched the man lead the guy in question over to them with the guidance of the leash. "Hello, boys, I'm Josh. I saw you watching me and my pup from across the room, I figured I might as well come over and introduce myself and my pup since you both look pretty new with the whole thing here.", explained Josh as he held out his hand for them to shake. Jackson rose an eyebrow and then shook the man's hand before Stiles did the same. "You have a very good looking pup there, Josh.", complimented Stiles as he looked down at Derek. A low growl was heard coming from the Alpha's throat as he glared up at the teen, earning grins from both of them.

"Easy boy, there's no need to make me punish you tonight as long as you're good. That means being a good boy for others, too. Sit.", said Josh as he gave Derek's ass a tap and smiled in praise as the black haired teen sat down on the heels of his feet with his knees on the floor. "He seems trained well, if I'm using the right word.", complimented Jackson as he looked up at Josh. "You are, he's early in his training and has had to be punished before, but he's getting used to being told what to do and giving his control up to somebody else.", explained Josh. "What are the punishments?", asked Jackson as he raised an eyebrow again. "Some punishments for pups are flogging, spanking, being caged, cornered, and many others.", explained Josh as he watched Stiles kneel down in front of Derek.

"May I?", asked Stiles as he looked up at Josh from the floor. "Go ahead.", replied Josh as he nodded at the boy. You never touched a submissive or a Dom's toys and equipment without getting permission from the Dom first. Stiles reached over and rubbed the top of Derek's head before scratching him behind his ear, gasping lowly when he felt Derek lean into his touch and turn his head slightly so the teen could scratch more. "It seems like he likes you, kid. I never got a reaction like that out of him when other Dom's touch him. He's usually too shy and tries to hide behind my legs. You must be two special people to him.", explained Josh as he saw his pup look up at him. "He's special to us, too.", added in Jackson, letting out a startled gasp when Derek put his hands on the teen's upper legs and began licking at his hand while his ass and body wiggled in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea.

Derek woke in his own bed the next morning with everything swirling 360 when he sat up and pushed the blanket off of himself. _Damn, what did he give me last night? _The wolf forced himself out of the warm bed and pulled on a pair of jeans before he shut the doors of his closet that held everything he needed to be a pup. "Come on, man, I had that first.", said Isaac as he chased Stiles up the stairs, who was carrying a box of cereal in his hand. "Too bad, Isaac. You left it on the counter so now it's mine. Hey pup.", said Stiles once he caught sight of the Alpha. "Call me that again and you die.", threatened Derek as he slammed the teen into the nearest wall, hearing the wood crack and splinter slightly under the pressure. "Or I could just tell Josh.", whispered Stiles into the older teen's ear. The black haired teen growled under his breath and released him automatically. "That's what I thought.", said Stiles as he ran back downstairs with Isaac hot on his heels.

_He's never going to let that go. _Derek picked up a Navy blue shirt and pulled it on over his head and chest, smoothing it out before he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where the pack was waiting for him. "Hey pup.", said Jackson as he clapped the oldest teen on the back. The Alpha made a move to grab him by the back of the collar of his shirt but Stiles cleared his throat and wagged a finger at him. "Wow. What else can you get him to do?", joked Scott as he grinned over at Stiles, finishing the rest of his glass of milk. "You feel like living today, Scott?", asked Derek as he clenched his jaw and made the muscle flex under his skin. The smaller wolf gulped and set his cup down in the sink, taking a few steps back until there was a solid table in between the two. "Why are you calling him pup?", asked Isaac as he stole the box of cereal back from Stiles. "Maybe he has a soft side?", asked Erika as she took the box from Isaac and poured some of it directly into her open mouth. "You wish.", growled out Derek and Boyd at the same time. "Thanks to McCall's big mouth, the laps are doubled today. It'll help with your cardio and you'll be prepared to out run an attacker. Get running.", ordered Derek as he pointed towards the door, just as his cell phone rang out from his pocket.

_**Hello? **_

**Good morning, Derek. Are you prepared for tonight? **

_**Yes, Sir. I'm prepared. I remember everything that you've taught me. **_

**Good boy. We'll meet on 5****th**** Street and walk from there to the Crypt tonight. Oh, one more thing. **

_**Yes, Sir? **_

**You're being dominated by an older pup tonight in the rink. You better be fully prepared. **

_**Wait. I'm what? **_

Derek didn't even have the time to ask the question before his Dom had hung up the phone and he knew better than to call him. "No way in hell am I being dominated by a pup. That's only for Josh to do.", he muttered to himself as he tossed his cell onto the couch and walked out the back door. He was greeted by the confused looks of his pack and even the confused look from Stiles as he ground the bottom of his boots into the ground to get traction. "What? I need the run.", asked Derek as he looked over at Stiles who was still staring at him. The Alpha dug his boots into the ground again and grabbed hold of the teen's shirt and gave him a tug. "You're a part of this pack, get running.", he ordered as he gave the teen a shove and took off running, leaving Stiles in his tracks. "Damn.", muttered Stiles as he ran after the oldest teen.

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW

The Alpha didn't think he was going to hurt the other pup, but once he felt him on his back he tensed and bucked him off. The pup landed wrong on his arm and dislocated his shoulder with a loud yelp. The Doms in the room separated the pups and took them out of the rink to separate corners of the Crypt. "I told you exactly what was going to happen tonight, didn't I?", hissed Josh as he dragged his pup into one of the back rooms by his collar. "Yes, Sir.", managed out Derek as he tried to pull out of his grasp to keep himself from being choked by the collar. "You're really in for it now.", growled Josh as he shoved the teen into the room and walked in himself before he shut and locked the door behind himself. Derek never expected his Dom to react in a way like this since his Dom cared for him and never caused him damaging pain. The black haired teen backed up until his back was pressed against the cool wall behind him. "Please don't do this.", begged Derek as he felt the bigger man grab hold of his neck and turn him around so the front of his body was pressed flush against the wall.

When the Dom said his pup was in for it now, he meant it. Derek's legs were shaking from the pain that was soaring through his entire body and his throat was hoarse from screaming. He could hear Josh panting in his ear and felt his hips against his ass as he neared his climax. The younger teen dug his nails into the wall and bit down on his own arm to muffle another agony filled scream as it felt like he was being torn in two. Josh came with a scream of his own and pulled away from his pup when he was finished, admiring his work as the younger teen fell from the wall and onto the floor, where he was unable to hold himself up any longer. Derek let his eyes flash red for a few minutes before he let his head fall back and rest against the floor. The wolf could still feel blood trickling down his legs and onto the floor, dropping down in small crimson circles. "You wont forget this lesson anytime soon.", said Josh as he fixed his pants before he walked out of the room and left his pup in the dark.

Derek stayed laying on the floor until he finally regained enough strength to stand up on his own, he used the wall for support to keep himself standing. _He said he'd never hurt me. What did I do that was so bad? _The Alpha put his regular clothes back on a left his 'pup uniform' laying on the floor of the room. Derek limped out of the room and out of the Crypt, letting the chilling air of the night comfort him in ways that words can't. He called to the wolf inside of him and begged his body to heal before he reached his house, but his body wasn't agreeing with him. The Alpha limped to his house and leaned against the railing of the stairs before he made his way to the door where he heard Scott's voice. "I smell Derek.", said Scott as he looked around. "And blood.", added in Jackson as he looked around the house. Derek walked into the house and shut the door behind himself, forcing his breathing and heartbeat to calm down. _Put on a mask and they'll leave it alone. _


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated.

Derek walked into his house and forced his heartbeat to slow down, before he quickly made his way up the stairs and into the bathroom. "Derek? Are you okay?", asked Stiles as he got up off of the floor where he was laying before he walked out of the living room and up the stairs. "I'm fine, Stiles. Just go back downstairs with the others.", ordered the Alpha, trying to keep his voice from shaking as much as his body was. He couldn't stop the small whimper that left his lips as his legs almost buckled out from under him, using the sink for support to keep himself standing up. Stiles was just about the walk away but he was frozen in his tracks when he heard the slightest sound of the whimper. "Derek. Come on, man. Let me in.", coaxed the teen as he tried to open the door, feeling it locked from the inside. "Just go away, Stilinski.", ordered the bigger teen as he turned on the shower, before beginning to peal off his blood soaked uniform, with droplets of blood still trickling down his legs.

The tags on his velvet collar clicking together as he lowered himself down into the tub, hugging his knees to his chest as the hot water sprayed down over him. _I can't let any of them know what happened, or see me like this. _Stiles tore off down the stairs and grabbed a fistful of Jackson's shirt, hauling the glaring teen out of his seat and into the kitchen. "What the hell, Stilinski?!", demanded Jackson as he jerked out of the smaller teen's grasp. "Something is really wrong with Derek.", replied Stiles as he leaned on the side of the table. "So? What does that have to do with us?", asked the taller teen as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We're the only ones who know where he was a few nights ago, and we're the only ones who know that he's a submissive. He's hurt, Jackson. Really hurt. What if it's because of us?", asked the smaller of the two as he looked at the other with worried eyes. "How do you know he's hurt?", asked Jackson curiously.

"One, Scott smelled blood. Two, there's blood droplets outside the bathroom door. Three, he whimpered. Derek whimpered, and he never does that. Something is really wrong.", explained Stiles desperately as he looked towards the stairs. "Call Deaton and put him on standby, I'm going to go see if I can get anything out of Derek.", explained Jackson as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Scott! Give me your phone!", ordered Stiles as he ran into the living room and started digging around in the boy's pockets. "Dude, hang on! I'll get it for you!", yelped Scott as he shoved his best friend off of him. "Hurry!", begged the Aderall infused teen. "I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying! How much Aderall have you had today?", asked Scott as he tossed his phone to the teen that seemed to be bouncing around. "A lot. It doesn't matter.", said Stiles as he scrolled through his best friend's contact list.

"Derek? Its just me, Jackson. Are you okay? Derek?", asked Jackson as he knocked on the door again with his knuckle. "I'm fine, Jackson. Just, go away.", replied Derek as he turned off the shower and forced himself out of the red water that was swirling down the drain. "Can I come in, Derek? Please? I know something is wrong, Stiles heard you whimper. Let me in.", coaxed Jackson as he tried to open the door again. "Just. Go. Away.", growled out the Alpha as he dried off his body before wrapping a towel around his waist. His body was begging him to heal but his mind wouldn't allow it, he thought it was his fault that he was punished for acting on instinct. _I didn't listen to my Dom. I disobeyed him. I deserved to be punished and feel this pain. _Jackson was about to knock on the door as Stiles walked up to him just as the bathroom door opened to reveal a pale and panting Alpha. "Damn, you look like hell. What happened?", asked Stiles as he reached out to place his hand on the older teen's arm.

Derek flinched slightly away from the touch, taking a step back as he watched the teen closely with wide and fear filled eyes. When Stiles tried again, the older teen stepped back even further, making nearly impossible for the smaller of them all to touch him. "Neither of us are going to hurt you, Derek. We just want to know if you're okay and we want to help you get settled, you really don't look steady on your feet.", coaxed Stiles as he and Jackson stepped back from the door, allowing the teen enough room to make his own moves. Derek waited until they were completely away from him before he walked unsteadily out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, holding back a hiss of pain when it soared up his spine. "He's still wearing his collar. The only way we're going to get to him is by using a Dom's way. Right?", asked Jackson as he looked over at Stiles. "It's worth a shot. Come on, man.", said the smaller teen as he walked into the Alpha's room.


End file.
